Certainement pas, McGarrett !
by Sarah27
Summary: OS écrit en cadeau de Noël sur le site French Fics & Fanart. Si, enfin et malgré tout ce qui les sépare, Steve et Danny décidaient d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre ? Ce sont les circonstances exceptionnelles qui entrainent les gestes exceptionnels - Slash - McDanno


**-Fandom :** Hawaii 5-0  
 **-Titre :** Certainement pas, McGarrett !  
 **-Pairing :** Steve/Danny  
 **-Rating :** NC-17

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien, à part le plaisir de jouer avec eux !

.

Certainement pas, McGarrett !

.

Le soleil se levait sur l'archipel d'Hawaï, comme tous les matins. Les couleurs, un dégradé de rouge- orangé rehaussé de rose qui se reflétaient sur l'océan pacifique, accueillaient les premiers surfeurs. Il réchauffait l'eau pour les plus courageux d'entre eux. Ceux qui aimaient se lever plusieurs heures avant d'aller travailler, juste pour se faire quelques sessions de surf avant de réellement débuter leur journée.

Danny n'était pas de ces gens-là. Lui, n'aimait pas le surf, ni l'océan, ni le soleil et encore moins la chaleur. Mais voilà, quand on a la chance d'avoir pour collègue et ami un ex Navy Seal dopé à l'adrénaline, c'est plus compliqué.

Il est vrai qu'il avait pris des cours de surf avec Kono, mais ça n'en faisait pas un passionné de l'eau et certainement pas un lève tôt. C'est donc d'humeur massacrante qu'il arriva chez Steve, sans avoir oublié les Malasadas dont raffolait le brun.

― Les gens normaux dorment le samedi matin. Tu sais ce que c'est une grasse mat' ? l'agressa Danny à peine eut-il passé le seuil de la porte.

― Les gens normaux, comme tu dis, frappent avant d'entrer, rétorqua Steve de la cuisine. Viens boire ton café, ça te réveillera.

Quand le plus petit pénétra dans la pièce, son co-équipier était affairé à remplir les tasses d'un liquide d'un brun soutenu. Il poussa la porcelaine contenant le breuvage fumant devant lui et toujours affublé de son short de bain, prit place à la table.

― Bonjour à toi, le salua Steve avec un immense sourire qui remontait ses pommettes.

Pour seul réponse Danny déposa la boîte transportant les fameuses pâtisseries. Steve s'empressa, tel l'enfant qu'il était parfois, d'ouvrir ladite boîte. En découvrant son contenu, son sourire s'élargi d'avantage, si cela était possible.

Ses yeux semblaient lui dire « je sais que tu m'aimes » et Danny se concentra ensuite sur son café pendant que le brun se goinfrait de beignets. Son regard plongeant sur la table, Danny ne put éviter d'apercevoir le torse de son compagnon de fortune. Et comme souvent ces dernières semaines, il s'attarda plus que nécessaire.

Ce ne pouvait être que de la curiosité, n'est-ce pas ? se disait-il, mais même lui n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Il connaissait cette partie de son corps, que Steve ne manquait pas d'exposer à la moindre occasion, par cœur. Cette peau mordorée ornée de tatouages et émaillée de cicatrices n'avait plus de secret pour lui.

Au début, il l'avait examinée, comme l'on inspecte un objet inconnu, sans réel intérêt, mais voilà tout avait changé depuis leur accident d'avion.

Danny avait eu la deuxième plus grosse peur de sa vie, après l'enlèvement de Grace, sa fille. Il avait cru que Steve ne survivrait pas cette fois-ci. Lui qui avait mainte et mainte fois frôlée la mort. Un jour, elle finirait par le faucher pour de vrai et il avait cru ce jour arrivé.

La décision de lui donner un morceau de son foie n'avait pas été difficile à prendre, malgré les risques énoncés par le chirurgien. Il allait perdre son meilleur ami. Ses enfants perdraient le seul oncle qui leur restait. Finalement l'opération s'était déroulée sans encombre et ils furent dehors en un temps record. Steve n'avait pas traîné à reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes, ne tenant pas compte des recommandations du médecin.

Ce qui fut une source de conflit supplémentaire entre les deux amis. Danny répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas sacrifié son foie pour que cet idiot meurt stupidement. Par chance, il n'y eut ni balle, ni chute de plus de vingt mètres, ni complication liée à la greffe. Et ils reprirent le cours de leurs vies.

En sept ans de service auprès du 5-0, Danny n'avait jamais vu Steve malade. Pas le moindre rhume. C'est ce détail qui le rendit suspicieux quand son co-équipier prit sa matinée pour un « soi-disant » rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Depuis quand l'ex Navy SEAL allait chez le médecin ? A moins d'y être forcé et même là, il aurait été plus facile de le droguer. Le blond questionna, subtilement, les membres de l'équipe, espérant que l'un d'eux en sache plus, mais rien. Nada. Personne ne savait dans quelle clinique ou cabinet privé allait se faire soigner le brun.

Danny avait été vaguement tenté d'aller interroger Jerry, mais ce dernier aurait refusé, il attendait avec tellement d'impatience son insigne, qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de contrarier leur bosse. Danny n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart, surtout quand il s'agissait de Steve. Ça le rendait dingue. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose de mauvais approchait.

Ce soir-là, agacé de ne pas trouver le sommeil, il cessa de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, prit ses clefs et quitta son appartement bien décidé à obtenir des réponses. En se garant devant chez Steve, il vit les lumières du salon allumées et malgré l'heure tardive, il pénétra dans la demeure sans s'annoncer.

Il fut coupé dans son élan quand il trouva Steve endormi sur le canapé. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, s'attendant à voir Steve se lever d'un bond, l'arme au poing, prêt à tirer. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse l'être, son ami ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

Danny se détendit et profita d'une occasion qui ne se représenterai pas, pouvoir admirer Steve sans contrainte. Il prit place sur la table basse. Seulement vêtu de son marcel bleu estampillé du symbole des SEALs et d'un short, son ami dormait profondément, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Allongé sur le dos, une main reposant négligemment sur son ventre, ses longues jambes dépassant du canapé, jamais il n'avait vu le brun si détendu. Il contemplait ce visage qu'il avait eu tant de fois envie de caresser. Il était beau, même plus que ça, c'était indéniable. Au-delà de l'apparence, il aimait tout chez cet homme, de la plus banale mimique, à la grimace la plus terrible. De sa plus grande qualité, à son défaut le plus agaçant.

Prit d'une soudaine audace, il avança sa main près du torse du bel endormi et, à la dernière minute, se ravisa pour finalement la poser sur l'épaule et le secouer légèrement.

― Steve, réveille-toi !

Le brun grogna et se tourna face à Danny. Il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et recula légèrement, surpris.

― Danno ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea-t-il derechef en se relevant, alerte.

Danny eut envie de sourire en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son vis-à-vis. Le preux chevalier en armure étincelante, prêt à enfourcher son fidéle destrier était déjà de retour.

― Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il. Sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule découverte.

Steve se frotta les yeux, essayant d'émerger. Il souffla, étira son dos et enfin, consulta sa montre. Danny n'avait même pas réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour justifier sa présence. L'idée de partir comme il était venu lui traversa l'esprit.

― As-tu vu l'heure ? interrogea-t-il son ami et n'obtenant pas de réponses, il insista. Il est trois heures du matin !

― Oui, je sais, souffla Danny exaspéré.

Pour dire vrai, il était surtout gêné et toutes les bonnes raisons qui l'avaient poussé à débouler ici, lui paraissaient maintenant discutables.

Steve qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, attendant certainement une explication, les mains sur les hanches, l'œil renfrogné et les mâchoires serrées, faisaient remonter en flèche la colère du plus petit. La raison de sa venue ici, lui revint comme un boomerang.

― Tu m'as menti, affirma-t-il.

― Je… Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Danny ?

― Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Steven, tempêta-t-il en martelant son torse du bout du doigt. Ton rendez-vous chez le médecin, hein ? Te fous pas de moi, s'il te plaît ! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ? La Corée ? Ta mère ?

Steve le regarda agiter ses bras dans tous les sens. Ce qui, chez Danny, signifiait un certain degré d'énervement. Il croisa les bras attendant que son ami ait fini sa diatribe. Geste que le petit blond ne loupa pas. Il eut soudain, le sentiment que son ami ne le prenait pas au sérieux, comme d'habitude.

Et ce putain de sourire qui, s'il ne se retenait pas, le ferait glousser comme une ado pré-pubère.

― Ne me regarde pas comme ça McGarrett, gronda-t-il.

― Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, s'exclama le plus grand.

Cette simple affirmation fut la goutte de trop et Danny déborda.

― Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose ! Tu ne veux pas me le dire, très bien, mais ne compte plus sur moi. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais menti. Tu sais tout de moi. Quelle belle amitié…à sens unique, termina-t-il, espérant blesser son collègue.

Et à voir l'expression sur le visage de Steve, il avait réussi. Ce dernier sembla lâcher prise, fatigué de se cacher. Il prit place sur la table basse, là où Danny était assis quelques minutes auparavant.

― Je suis malade, Danno, c'est pour ça que j'avais rendez-vous chez un médecin.

― Comment ça « tu es malade » ?

― J'ai une infection du sang, causée par l'uranium.

Cette putain de bombe dont ils s'étaient occupés quelques semaines auparavant, Danny s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il commença à marcher à travers la pièce. Il avait besoin de bouger. Ses neurones fonctionnant à plein régime. Pesant chaque mot avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

― Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

― Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose. Je suis un peu malade à cause du traitement, mais rien de plus. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça n'évoluera pas positivement, mais j'ai plusieurs années devant moi.

― Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, s'exclama Danny, perdant patience.

― Une sorte de cancer, peut-être. On ne peut être sûr de rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Les médecins ne peuvent pas prédire l'avenir. Dans cinq ans, dans dix ou même dans vingt ans. Et si j'ai quelque chose, je ferais ce qu'il faut, tu m'entends ? Alors, oublions ça, ordonna Steve calmement.

Il ne voulait pas y penser plus que nécessaire. Les jours suivant le diagnostic avaient été difficiles, mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il souhaitait juste vivre normalement.

― Oublier ? Tu es sérieux ? Je veux rencontrer ce médecin ! Je veux plus de détails ! Il faut que je sache ce que l'on doit faire à partir de maintenant et tu…

― Je, rien du tout. Arrête tout de suite ! Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ? Je savais comment tu réagirais.

― Parce que je devrais le prendre comment d'après toi ? Je t'écoute SuperSeal ! Dis-moi comment je devrais réagir. J'apprends que mon meilleur ami est malade et je devrais le prendre bien ?

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, ni même se retourner, Danny partit en claquant la porte d'entrée. Il démarra en trombe, chose que Steve nota, parce que c'était inhabituel de la part de son ami. Arrivé à son refuge, l'endroit qu'il affectionnait le plus, celui où il s'était caché pour pleurer la mort de son frère. Une sorte d'observatoire en bord de route. Un petit muret sur lequel il aimait s'asseoir et contempler la vue dégagée sur la jetée.

Les vagues percutaient violemment les rochers et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur l'eau. Enfin, la journée, parce qu'en cet instant il n'y avait que la lune pour lui tenir compagnie. Le paysage était magnifique, digne d'une carte postale. Même lui pouvait le dire. Cette foutue île infestée d'ananas, qui dénaturait jusqu'au nom même de la pizza était peu à peu devenu son chez lui.

Si on lui avait dit en arrivant dans l'archipel, qu'il finirait par parler du lieu en ces termes, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il avait trouvé des amis, une famille et…Steve, son patron, son coéquipier, son meilleur ami et l'oncle de ses enfants. C'est en partie à lui qu'il devait tout ça. Il l'aimait de bien des manières et pour bien des raisons, mais tout avait changé à présent.

Non, ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui bien sûr, mais l'idée qu'il puisse le perdre était insoutenable. C'est vrai qu'il prenait des risques tous les jours. Qu'il avait déjà frôlé la mort un bon nombre de fois, mais personne ne peut rivaliser contre la maladie. Tout soldat d'élite qu'il est. Si fort et si courageux, si la vie en décidait autrement, personne n'y pourrait rien.

La véracité de ses pensées l'effraya. Steve lui avait tellement souvent reproché son incapacité à être heureux. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et que Danny aimait vivre dans le malheur, s'y complaisant.

Aussi dur que ça puisse être, il comprenait qu'il avait déjà trop perdu de temps. Un jour il se réveillerait et son ami ne serait plus là auprès de lui. Ou était-ce lui qui partirait le premier ? Le résultat serait le même. Il n'aurait que ses regrets pour lui tenir chaud.

Plusieurs minutes ou heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration et soufflant fortement pour se donner un semblant de courage, il remonta dans sa voiture, déterminé. C'est d'une démarche conquérante et assurée, mais néanmoins terrorisée, qu'il pénétra dans la demeure de Steve pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Ce dernier ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure, apparaissant derechef à la rambarde de l'étage.

― Ok ! Je… Euh… Tu peux descendre, s'il te plait, demanda Danny incertain.

Pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire, le faire par étage interposés était dérangeant. Steve obtempéra et le rejoignit au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'est que quand il descendit les marches, que le plus petit remarqua qu'il ne portait que son short, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il se posta devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur et pour la première fois, Danny se surpris à détester leur différence de taille. Il se sentait écrasé. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

― Il y a certaines nuits où je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Quand tu poursuivais ta mère ou Wo Fat. Quand tu disparaissais au Japon ou encore en Corée, ne laissant derrière toi qu'une stupide lettre. Quand tu as été kidnappé ou encore quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Je… Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te perdre. Cela fait sept ans que mon monde tourne autour de toi. Et sans doute autant d'années que je sais que je t'aime plus qu'il ne le faudrait, ça y est, il l'avait dit. J'ai bêtement cru que nous pourrions continuer comme ça. Durant plusieurs jours, j'ai eu se pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ton fameux rendez-vous chez le médecin n'a fait qu'amplifier mes craintes. Mais c'est l'annonce de ta maladie qui m'a fait comprendre que, même si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, je devais te dire la vérité. Alors voilà, je t'aime et je suis désolé, j'ai…

Il ne put continuer plus longtemps son monologue, qu'il fut coupé brutalement par les lèvres de Steve.

Le plus grand le maintint pour qu'il cesse de gesticuler dans tous les sens et prit possession de cette bouche qu'il avait si souvent eut envie d'embrasser.

― Ne t'excuse pas. Je ressens la même chose. C'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour personne. Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai peur. Je te mentirai si je te disais que je l'ai accepté tout de suite, mais l'idée a fait son chemin et je suis prêt à assumer, il fit un geste entre Danny et lui, ça ! Nous ! précisa-t-il.

Prit d'une certaine urgence, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Comme toute leur relation, de leur première rencontre à cet instant, l'échange fut violent. Tout était si intense entre eux, qu'il ne put en être autrement.

Leurs bouches se dévoraient, s'épousant, se percutant. Les mains de Danny purent enfin toucher sans restriction, ce torse dont il avait tant rêvé. Sans y réfléchir, il pinça le téton érigé et Steve grogna bruyamment.

Il découvrait une facette, sans doute la seule, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce son l'émerveilla et il s'employa à le reproduire avec zèle. Danny se retrouva rapidement nu et acculé contre un mur. Steve le souleva d'un geste vif et machinalement, il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Steve lécha sa main –geste qui lui donna un air sauvage et qui fit frémir Danny- et débuta des va et viens rapides sur son sexe dressé.

Le nez plongé dans son cou, une langue humide taquinant la peau sensible et des dents torturant son lobe d'oreille, Danny ne put réprimer ses gémissements plus longtemps. Il se laissa emporter par les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient.

― Tu es beau, lui souffla Steve alors qu'il le contemplait avec adoration. Descendant son regard implacable et si envoutant, sur sa main qui caressait vigoureusement le sexe de son futur amant. Quand il le sentit trop près de la jouissance, il le relâcha. Le pressant de son corps contre le mur pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

― Toi, répondit simplement Danny.

― Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Contrairement à la précédente, cette facette du brun, il la connaissait que trop, mais bien loin de le déranger, à cet instant, elle l'excitait.

― J'ai envie de toi. Prends-moi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il présenta ses doigts à Danny qui les prit en bouche avidement, les enduisant de salive. Les suçant avec application.

Ce fut douloureux au début, malgré toute l'attention de Steve, mais bien vite le plaisir se mêla à la douleur, pour finir par la remplacer complètement. Le blond se surpris à presque crier quand son amant toucha un point précis et à supplier qu'il recommence encore et encore.

Steve fier de lui martela sa nouvelle découverte. Si bien qu'il dût arrêter la préparation s'il ne voulait pas voir Danny jouir sans lui.

― Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il avant d'aller plus loin.

― Bordel, Steven, tu attends que je meurs de frustration ?

Steve sourit, étrangement heureux de retrouver son Danno. Lui qui avait eu si peur que leurs sentiments puissent bouleverser leur relation.

Satisfait, il le pénétra lentement, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour laisser son amant s'habituer à sa présence. Quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

― Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il inquiet.

― Oui, geint Danny.

Il ne pouvait en dire plus. Une brume épaisse l'entourait, il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. La légère douleur ne faisait qu'intensifier le plaisir.

― Tu es si serré, articula Steve qui faisait un effort surhumain pour rester immobile et ne pas le blesser.

Les talons du blond s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses pour l'obliger à bouger. Il entama un mouvement de bassin régulier. Très vite les coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et plus brutaux.

Ils gémissaient, haletaient et s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Leurs cœurs entamaient une course folle, tandis que leurs corps exécutaient une danse endiablée. La sueur coulait sur leurs peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Un dernier coup de rein de Steve et la morsure de Danny les menèrent tous deux à la jouissance.

Ils planaient dans un brouillard de volupté, redescendant doucement de leur orgasme. Nus, allongés sur une couverture posée au sol. Danny, la tête reposant sur le torse du brun, caressait distraitement la peau hâlée sous ses doigts. Tandis que Steve, dessinait des formes asymétriques sur son dos.

― Alors, heureux ? le taquina le brun.

― J'ai comme un goût d'inachevé. Il faut toujours que tu contrôle tout. Je n'ai même pas pu m'occuper de toi, se plaignit-il.

― Il me semblait que tu avais aimé que je contrôle tout. Pour toute réponse, Danny grogna. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le temps de profiter de mon corps, Daniel, susurra Steve, réveillant le désir de son amant.

― Il va falloir que l'on parle à Grace et à Charlie, pensa soudain le père de famille.

― Tu ne crois pas que ça peut attendre demain. Je compte profiter de toi encore quelques heures, rétorqua-t-il en venant happer ses lèvres.

Danny se laissa emporter par le baiser. Est-ce qu'un jour il s'y habituerait ? Pas sûr !

― J'étais en train de penser que Noël est dans deux semaines et à la vue des derniers évènements, je me disais que je pourrais te faire un cadeau plus personnel.

Danny s'assit derechef et fixa d'un œil mauvais son amant.

― Certainement pas, McGarrett ! Je te connais ! Toi et tes surprises tordues, tout droit sorties d'un esprit dérangé. Et je te rappel, pour précision, que je déteste les surprises, gronda-t-il.

Steve rit à gorge déployée devant l'air revêche du blond. A cet instant précis, il sut qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie avec cet homme.

…


End file.
